


Body Say

by Sparkle_kitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra has a dick, Doggy Style, F/F, Girl Penis Catra (She-Ra), Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, student catra, teacher adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_kitten/pseuds/Sparkle_kitten
Summary: Torture.Class today was torture. She would never admit it but since their new professor and their…encounter, Catra was actually enjoying her time in school.Except for today. Today she couldn’t sit still anymore.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Close

Torture.

Class today was torture. Catra had started the day fairly early. She would never admit it but since their new professor and their… _encounter,_ Catra was actually enjoying her time in school.

Except for today. Today she couldn’t sit still anymore.

Adora, Professor Adora that is, had started class by throwing Catra a glance that had quite literally given her goosebumps. Images flashed through her mind, and every time she had to shake her head to chase them away.

Every once in a while she would throw Catra a glance as she explained the intricacies of the Elizabethian Era and Shakespeare’s plays.

Catra had tried to pay attention, she really had. But how was anyone supposed to focus with Adora as their teacher?

Especially today, she was in her best “teacher vibes” outfit. A black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a white button up shirt tucked into it. The clothes hugged her body in just the right way, making Catra’s mind wander in a way it shouldn’t be doing in the middle of class.

“So” Adora’s voice interrupted her train of thought. “Next week we’re going to read a scene from Shakespeare’s The Merchant of Venice. Please review the plot until then”

With that, the bell rang and the students began to gather their things and filing out of the classroom. Catra stayed right where she was, leaning back in her chair and waiting for everyone to leave.

Adora smiled and said goodbye to each and every one of her students. Catra really admired the way she cared in a way no one in that damned school did. Lord knows students need a little more than lessons on Shakespeare these days.

As soon as the last student had left, Adora turned back to the empty classroom. Or the classroom that would’ve been empty if not for Catra who hadn’t moved.

Adora’s settled on her. “Catra”

Catra smirked as Adora’s eyes narrowed. “What can I do for you today?”

Catra sighed dramatically. “Miss Grayskull, I really think I don’t understand the importance of Shakespeare”

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, Catra. I’m sure one of your classmates can help you out. And I’m sure you have another class right about now, so why don’t you get to it?”

Catra sat up in her desk, uncrossing her legs. “Actually, I have a free period right now. And my classmates aren’t as... _helpful_ as you are”

Catra noticed Adora’s breath hitch at the choice of words.

She walked closer to Catra, leaning on the teacher’s desk behind her.

“Okay then” Adora said. “You see, theater was a very important part of the Elizabethian age. The people just couldn’t seem to— how can I put this— go without it. As I’m sure there are many things you can’t live without, you can understand why Shakespeare was so important. He allowed theatre to _grow_ ”

Adora’s voice had deepened as she spoke, making all the blood rush straight between Catra’s legs. Her claws gripped at the desk in front of her as she felt herself grow hard.

_God, what is wrong with you?_ Catra asked herself. _She hasn’t even said anything provocative._

Catra gulped. “I understand now”

Adora nodded once. “Good”

Catra felt her face heat up as Adora stared at her. “I-I think I may have another problem”

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh?”

Catra nodded as she stood up, her tail flickering behind her. “I’m not sure you can help”

Adora narrowed her eyes again. “What is it?”

Catra smirked at her through her newfound courage. “Well”

Is all she said, before Adora looked her up and down and evidently noticed the problem. Her mouth opened in an ‘Oh’ before her blue eyes traveled back up to meet Catra’s heterochromatic ones.

Catra’s stomach flipped on itself when they did. She thought if it was another moment she would get lost in Adora’s ocean eyes. Somehow she now understood Billie Eilish.

Adora took a deep breath in front of her as Catra pushed off of the desk behind her and walked towards the blonde.

As soon as she got close enough to notice Adora’s pupils were blown wide, she leaned in to kiss her soft at first. Then, as her hands traveled to Adora’s waist, untucking her shirt from her skirt, she brought Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth eliciting a moan. The hardness in her jeans twitched at the sound. She then kissed her harder, one hand raising to the back of Adora’s neck.

Adora pulled back, hesitating. “Someone could see”

Catra quickly switched places with Adora, leaning on the teacher’s desk behind her. “Then you should probably close the door”

Adora nodded. While she turned around and walked to the door to close it and lock it, checking to see if anyone was in the corridor, Catra undid her belt and let her pants and underwear fall away. She sighed in relief when her cock was finally released from its confines.

The tip was already leaking pre-cum. Immediately she brought a hand to it and started smearing it on her length, stroking up and down.

When Adora walked back and stopped in front of her, eyeing Catra as she jerked herself off, Catra put her free hand on Adora’s shoulder and pushed her to her knees.

Adora obediently settled on her knees and came face to face with Catra’s erection. Her glasses still sat on her nose but, honestly, Catra didn’t really mind. They made her look hotter.

Catra chuckled. “Miss. Grayskull, do you think you can solve this problem?”

Adora’s never left Catra’s length, her hands traveled up to Catra’s thighs as if to steady herself. The hair on her body stood on end at the blonde’s touch. Catra told herself it was because her hands were cold.

“I see it’s a very _hard_ and _big_ problem... but nothing I can’t solve” Adora said.

Then, without warning, she leaned forward and took the tip of the length in her mouth, licking it.

Catra’s knees buckled and she let one of her hands fall to Adora’s head, pleasure spiking up her spine.

Adora took that as a good sign so she took more of it in her mouth, gagging as it hit the back of her throat. Catra’s her head fell back and she let out a groan of pleasure as the warmth of Adora’s mouth enveloped her.

“Fuck” she cursed under her breath. Adora started bobbing her head up and down and Catra’s hand tightened in her ponytail, pushing her lightly.

“Shit, Adora” she exhaled. “That feels so good”

Adora didn’t give her a response other than speeding up her movements and adding her hand to gingerly stroke Catra’s cock as she moved.

Catra knew she was close, she would’ve never lasted long like this and she knew it. She found she didn’t really care. She raised her head to look down at Adora as she worked, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

She pushed with her hand as she felt her orgasm built up. She was breathing heavily and she could feel a thin layer of sweat break out on her skin.

How had Adora gotten her this gone so fast?

“Adora” Catra breathed. “I’m gonna cum”

Adora took her cock all the way down until her nose hit Catra’s abdomen. Catra’s eyes closed on instinct as she came in Adora’s throat, moaning. Her body went rigid as she swore.

“Oh fuck...”

The blonde pulled herself off so that her mouth was wrapped around just the tip. Catra’s cum spilled from her mouth onto Adora’s mouth and on the floor.

When Catra’s body had finally relaxed, Adora licked Catra’s length and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You okay?” She asked.

Catra let out a laugh. “Are you kidding me? Yes, I’m okay, that was amazing”

Adora smiled at her. “I take it my work is appreciated then”

Catra scoffed. “You could say that”

“Always a pleasure to help my favorite student” she said, pushing herself off the floor. Her blonde was disheveled and her glasses still had Catra’s seed on them. Catra

Catra’s hands wrapped around her waist and pulled their bodies close together. “Favorite student, huh?”

Adora rolled her eyes at her. “Don’t get cocky”

“No, I think you just did” Catra said grinning like she’d said the smartest thing.

“Idiot” Adora mumbled.

Catra raised her right hand to Adora’s face, her thumb stroking her jaw and her ears lowered to her head. Adora pressed her cheek further into Catra’s touch. Then she leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the feline’s lips.

Catra relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled away and Adora’s eyes found hers, Catra felt her pulse quicken. Being close to the blonde seemed to do that to her a lot lately, making her almost dizzy.

Catra pushed the thought away, she was probably just light-headed from her climax.

“So...” Catra said, smirking at the blonde. “Round two?”


	2. This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but exams are quite literally killing me *deep sigh*. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, lemme know in the comments below :)

_“Ready for round two?”_

Adora sighed. She wanted to. She wanted to so bad. But... she was still at work technically.

She raised her head to look at the clock on the wall behind Catra.

“We only have 25 minutes” Adora said, her eyes wandering back to the girl in front of her.

“Well” Catra said in a low voice. “Lucky for you, I can do _a lot_ in 25 minutes”

Adora bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

_What a dork_ , she thought.

“Fine” Adora finally relented. “Then show me”

Catra’s pupils widened visibly, her eyes dropping to Adora’s lips then to her eyes again.

_Oh, her eyes_. Adora would never get over how beautiful they were. She would never get over how beautiful Catra was either.

The feline leaned forward to kiss her once more, her lips soft, and Adora realized she was so gone for this girl and she didn’t even know it. Her stomach flipped upside down as Catra’s grip on her waist tightened as she pulled Adora closer.

Adora raised her right hand to Catra’s cheek, her thumb running gently over Catra’s jaw. As Adora lost herself in Catra’s touch, her smell, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, the girl spun Adora to pin her against the teacher’s desk.

The blonde sighed as Catra gently kissed her way down her neck then back up again, leaving goosebumps on Adora’s pale skin.

“Take your clothes off” Catra whispered between kisses.

“Someone could see through the window” Adora groaned back.

“Wouldn’t you like that, princess” Adora’s eyes slipped shut as Catra’s voice lowered considerably, becoming scratchy and unbelievably sexy.

“Someone seeing how pliant you are under my touch” Catra’s hands wandered under Adora’s already untucked shirt. Her palm pressed against the blonde’s stomach, making her eyes open again to look at its trajectory.

Catra’s fingers wandered lower, slipping under Adora’s skirt and underwear.

Adora moaned, biting her lip to keep herself quietly and failing miserably, when Catra’s fingers got to where she desperately needed them to be. Her touch was so light, Adora resisted the urge to thrust her hips forward.

Catra laughed condescendingly. “Aw, princess. You’re so wet”

Adora mentally cursed at how good Catra was at making her a whimpering mess.

“All for me” The feline concluded.

“Yes” Adora breathed.

“Take off your clothes” Catra said as she took off her own shirt.

Adora immediately followed suit, unbuttoning her shirt and discarding it along with her skirt.

“As much as I’d love to fuck you on your own desk—“ Adora’s breath hitched. “I know you’ll make way too much noise”

Catra ran her hand over her cock once, her thumb stroking the tip. “So, on your hands and knees princess”

A wave of heat hit Adora right between her legs. She was probably dripping by now and Catra was enjoying watching her squirm.

She obediently got into position on her floor, anticipation running through her veins. She heard Catra do the same behind her, then felt her member slide over her pussy once, coating it in Adora’s slick.

She moaned again. “C-catra please”

“So needy, aren’t we?”

Before she could answer, Catra slid the tip of her cock slowly into Adora. Then bit by bit all the way in.

“Holy fu-“ Catra moaned behind her.

Adora gasped in pleasure. “Fuck, Catra”

“Are you okay?” Catra asked.

If she wasn’t so focused on the feeling of Catra inside her and overwhelmed by just how good she felt, Adora might have cried at how careful Catra was with her. She always made sure Adora was okay, even if she knew the answer.

Instead Adora just nodded quickly, unable to form proper words to express all of that.

The feline pulled back out, leaving just the tip still inside of Adora, then slammed back in. Both of them groaned in unison.

Catra started setting a slow and steady pace, pulling out before thrusting back in.

“Faster” Adora gasped.

“As you wish” as if on cue Catra fastened her thrusts, her pace becoming hard and unrelenting.

“Mmmmh! S-so deep” Adora moaned.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and deep groans filled the room. Catra’s pace never slowed, if anything she only went faster, rutting into Adora like her life depended on it.

After a while, her thrusts started becoming unsteady and uneven.

“You’re taking me so well, ‘dora” Catra said.

She leaned forward, her breath hot on Adora’s neck. Then, catching the blonde by surprise, dragged her nails from Adora’s shoulders all the way to her lower back, not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave slight marks.

One hand sneaked around Adora’s waist and lowered, her fingers brushing against her clit.

Adora moaned at the contact. “Mhh _Catra_ ”

“Fuck, Adora I’m so close” Catra groaned in response, breathing heavily.

“Me too” Adora said as Catra leaned her head on her shoulder, kissing behind her ear.

Catra’s fingers continued their ministrations, dipping further and coating themselves in Adora’s wetness.

They started rubbing gentle circles on Adora’s pussy, making the girl purse her lips to keep herself from whimpering.

She wasn’t gonna last long if Catra insisted on making a mess of her.

“Catra” Adora whined. “Please”

“Go on, princess” Catra replied. “Cum for me”

And with that Adora was gone, moaning one last time before her orgasm came in tidal waves. Her eyes closed on their own accord as her legs shook with the aftershocks of her climax.

Catra wasn’t too far behind, she thrusted herself into Adora a few more times before pulling out and jerking herself off, her hand moving up and down her length as fast as it could.

Then, twitching and groaning, she came. Her seed landed on Adora’s back and her ass.

Catra collapsed on her haunches, her cock slowly lowering.

Adora turned towards her and leaned forward to kiss her.

“That was amazing” Adora said, when she’d pulled back.

Catra smirked at her, her breath still heavy. “Yeah, sounded like you were enjoying yourself”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up. I’m not the one who came twice today”

Catra hummed as she stood up. “So, scratching huh?”

Adora blushed, following Catra. “I— maybe”

Catra laughed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s hot”

Adora bit her lip. “Yeah?”

Catra nodded. “Yes. But you’re going to have to actually catch me up on whatever the hell you’ve been teaching today because I was _not_ paying attention to any of it”

It was Adora’s turn to laugh. “No shit. We hadn’t noticed”

“Hey” Catra said, raising her hands in defense. “How the hell was I supposed to pay attention with you in that outfit?”

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. “Ooooh it was the outfit was it?”

Catra scoffed. “Get over yourself, Grayskull”

“Uhm excuse me” Adora said, putting a hand on her still very naked hips. “It’s Miss. Grayskull to you”

Catra rolled her eyes, but her smile was very visible. “Whatever, can we get cleaned up?”

When they both gotten decent again and had put on their clothes again, only five minutes remained until the bell was going to ring again.

“I have to get to class” Catra said.

“Yeah” Adora nodded.

“See you tomorrow” Catra replied, shouldering her backpack.

“Catra, wait” Adora said, catching Catra’s wrist as the feline turned away.

Catra looked back at her, her eyes questioning.

“Uhm, I could help you study for the quiz this weekend” Adora said.

“The quiz?”

Adora opened her mouth then closed it again. “Uh yeah. The quiz. That I totally prepared and did not just make up right now. Yep”

Catra laughed. “Okay weirdo. Help me study for this _totally legit_ quiz”

Adora’s eyes brightened, a smile appearing on her face. “My house?”

“Sounds good”

“Okay”

They stared at each other for a few moments. Adora felt like her heart was beating so loud that maybe Catra could hear it.

“I really have to go now” Catra said.

Adora looked down at her hand still locked around Catra’s wrist. “Oh yeah, sorry”

When her hand had let go, Catra lingered for a moment. Then she took a few long steps towards Adora and pressed her lips against hers.

“See you tomorrow” Catra said.

And then she was gone.

This weekend was going to be one _hell_ of a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This story is based on the wonderful art by AMCS on Twitter. Go check her out she's amazing! 
> 
> Here's her twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Amcs50528664
> 
> Comments fill the void in my little gay soul and make me happy, so if you have any thoughts I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this fan art on twitter and Amcs wanted a fic to match her amazing art and so I thought I would give it a shot! 
> 
> Here's her twitter, check her out she's an amazing artist:  
> https://twitter.com/Amcs50528664
> 
> I will definitely be writing more to match all the art so definitely look out for that, if you like this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Consider leaving a comment if you did, comments fill the void in my little gay soul<3.


End file.
